Avatar, the Last Airbender: A New Threat
by ES8345
Summary: Aang vanishes as a new threat emerges. The world is finally at peace, and it reigns for five years. A new hero emerges, but is he really who he says he is. Rated T for now, but that may change.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Avatar fan fiction. I own nothing. Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon.

**

* * *

Book 1: Worth **

**Chapter 1: The Waterbending Maiden**

The barren wasteland was no place for a waterbender. This was the thought that entered Katara's mind as she sat under the sweltering hot sun. At the present time, she found herself in the middle of a desert. "Damn it Aang," she said, "Where are you?" Katara was in the middle of a long, grueling search for the man she loved.

Five years have passed since the end of the Fire Nation's 100 year long war for power, five years since Phoenix King Ozai was defeated by Avatar Aang, five years since Fire Lord Zuko defeated his sister, Fire Lord Azula, and took his rightful place at the throne. For five years, the world remained at peace. That day became the happiest day in many people's lives. Not Katara's though. Her happiest day came three years later, the day when Aang handed her the hand carved betrothal necklace that now hangs around her neck, in place of her mother's. Not that her mother's necklace held no value, but the necklace she wore now was hers, celebrating her betrothal to, in her opinion, the greatest man that ever lived. Not many people argued that.

Katara walked over to the wall of a cliff that was casting a shadow, in order to beat the heat caused by the midday sun. Aang had vanished three days prior without telling anyone where he was going. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this," she heard someone say. She turned around and saw a man standing ten yards down from her. He was a foot taller than her, about the same height as Aang, and dressed in the traditional clothing of the northern water tribe. "I can tell by your cloths that you're from the southern water tribe," he said, "a little lost are we?" "Look who's talking," she said, "This isn't exactly the north pole. What are you doing out here?" "Looking for someone," he said, "You?" "Same," she said. He turned and walked over to her. "My name's Shiro," he said, "and you are beautiful." "And engaged," she said whilst pointing to her necklace, "My name's Katara." "He doesn't deserve you," Shiro said, "Your kind of beauty should not belong to a normal man." "My fiancé is anything but normal," she said. "I thought I recognized you," he said, "You're the Avatar's girl. Where's he been? No one's seen him lately." "Truthfully," she said, "That's who I'm looking for." "So he isn't here," Shiro said. She shook her head. A smile came across his face. "That will make testing your worth that much easier," he said. "What," said Katara, turning to face him.

Shiro assumed the fighting stance of a waterbender. "Who are you really," Katara asked. "I told you," he said, "My name is Shiro. I've spent the last five years perfecting my fighting skill. Before that, I was an assassin for the Fire Nation. My primary target was the Avatar." "So you're after Aang," she said shifting her stance. "No," he said, "My target was Aang, but frankly, Ozai was a nutcase. Azula wasn't much better. I can't tell you my motivation for it now, but my new self assigned mission is to locate, fight, and test the worth of everyone that aided the Avatar in his fight. You get to be my first opponent, but since it would be pointless to fight you, a waterbender, in the middle of a desert, without water, allow me to aid you." He shifted his stance, and off to the side of them, an oasis exploded forth from the ground. "There we go," he said, "Playing field even." She didn't give him time to react before she sent a wave of water at him. "Come on," he said, "I didn't even say 'go.'" "If you're my enemy," she said, "I will defeat you." "You can try," he said.

Shiro shifted his weight, and a large swirling wave flung itself at Katara. She held up her arms, and the water splashed around her, not hitting her once. "Is that all you've got," she said as she launched two water whips at him. "You wish," he said as he sent a water whip at her. He aimed the water at her neck, and she couldn't dodge. She flinched as though expecting the sting, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Shiro standing in front of her holding a familiar blue stone. She reached up and touched her bare neck. "Give it back," she said. "Take it back," he said. She launched herself at him in a fury of water whips and ice spears, but he dodged them all. Soon the rock formation that gave them relief from the sun was a pile of rubble. Katara stood tense and short on breath. Shiro, on the other hand was barely breaking a sweat. "This battle is pointless," he said, "As you are now, you are hardly worth my time and energy." "I'll show you," she said as she launched another round of ice spears, but they stopped in midair. With a flick of his wrist, Shiro melted the ice and launched the deluge at Katara. As soon as it hit her, the water changed back to ice. Katara had found herself immobile, frozen completely save for her head. "Let me go," she said. "No," he said, "We're done here." He walked over to her and melted a small patch of ice on her arm, and produced a needle from his pocket. "What are you doing," she said worriedly. "Good night beautiful," he said as he injected the serum into her exposed arm. Katara's eyelids got heavy as she fought the drug, but it was a losing battle.

After Katara fell asleep, Shiro thawed her out and picked her up. He carried her to the flying bison that was sitting on the edge of the desert. The beast growled at him as they approached. "Easy Appa," he said, "She's fine." The bison tilted his head and looked at the stranger. He walked over and place Katara on Appa's back. "Take her back to her family at the south pole," he said. The great beast nodded and took off into the sky.

Shiro turned around and walked out of the desert to the makeshift tent he had set up. "She was strong," he said to himself, "But the outcome was exactly as I foresaw it." He looked at the necklace in his hand, "I'll definitely see her again." He turned north and saw a plume of smoke. "There's the next stop," he said as he packed up his things.

* * *

Who is the strange man that is out to prove the heroes' worth? How was he able to control Appa? Where is Aang? What is the stranger's real plan? Find out next time.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prison Camp**

To the Earth Kingdom guard, the day started out like any other day. He would stand at his post by the main gates for a few hours, then he'd take lunch, and then maybe, kick the crap out of a few Fire Nation slaves, I mean prisoners. Unfortunately his day was about to suck. The day started normal. The guard showed up at the main gate to perform the most tedious of the day's labors, standing guard. His job seemed mediocre. The prison complex was located in the middle of a dense forest; the only thing denser was the Earth King's thick head. It was easy work, just boring. Every now and then, he'd toss his spear at a rabbit to pass the time. There was nothing to do except wait until lunch. That's how it usually was, but not today. When the guard arrived at the front gate this morning, he didn't know that by the end of the day, the prison would be in ruins and he would be in a prison in Ba Sing Se for treason. Yes, the prison camp that he guarded was run by a group of former Earth Kingdom soldiers turned rouges that captured and enslaved the Fire Nation colonists that lived in the Earth Kingdom during the Fire Nation's control.

Shiro knew as soon as he saw the smoke rising from the middle of the woods that there would be trouble. He, like a lot of others, had heard of Earth Kingdom soldiers rebelling against the Earth King and setting up "revenge camps". Essentially, they enslaved them and forced them to work until their expiration. It disgusted him. The last "revenge camp" that he liberated was full of full families, including women and children. The men, age 13 and up, were worked to the bone, the women were made into common prostitutes from age 14 and up, and the children were forced to do random chores. This time though, his reason for liberating the camp was personal.

Shiro watched the guards from behind a tree, trying to formulate a plan of attack. "I'll try the direct approach," he said. He walked out and up to the guards. "Hi there," he said. The guards raised their spears, and one said, "Freeze." They took him into the prison and led him to the warden.

"Who are you," said the warden, Long Feng. "Shiro," he answered with a smile, "and you're Long Feng, former Earth Kingdom Secretariat, head of the Dai Li, and traitor to the Earth King. What's more, you were defeated by mere children." The guard behind him pushed Shiro out of the chair and kicked him across the stomach. "There are a few rules here at my prison," Feng said, "Rule one: I am the law. Rule two: If you don't follow my law, you will be punished. Rule three: If you incite a riot, you will be killed immediately. Do you have any questions?" "Nope," said Shiro, "A prediction though. By the end of the day, you and all of your soldiers will be either dead or on their way to Ba Sing Se." "And here's my prediction," said Feng, "If you keep on going with those snide remarks, you'll be lying in a ditch without a head, hands, or feet." He turned to the guard, "Take this piece of crap from my sight." The guard grabbed Shiro and led him to the work camp.

Three hours had passed since Shiro had his pleasant conversation with Long Feng. Right now, he was in the middle of digging the aforementioned ditch, with a guard behind him whipping him at steady interval. Around eight o'clock, Shiro was led in chains to the bunk house. As soon as the guard left, a voice called out from the back corner of the room, "What the hell took you so long?" He walked back and saw a woman sitting on the ground covered in whiplashes. "I'm guessing by the lash marks that you're the one that started the signal fire," he said, "Bethany." "Yeah," she said, "So what took you so damn long?" "I met the warden," he responded, "Nice guy. He makes Komodo Rhinos look tame." "So, how we doing this," Bethany asked. "Tonight," he said, "The warden is going to meet his match." He flicked his fingertips and a white flame appeared.

Long Feng and a platoon of guards were doing the last patrol of the night before the night watch took over. They just finished patrolling the outside fence and were making their way back to the center of the complex when a flash of white appeared. "What," said Feng. "Told you," said Shiro as he stepped out from behind the white blaze, "Today will end with you in chains." "Get them," shouted Feng as some guards pulled their spears, while others launched large rocks. As the rocks flew towards him, he held up his hands and produced the white flames. Upon making contact with the flames, the rocks literally melted. The spear wielders didn't even make it that far. During their charge, Bethany jumped in front of them, and in a fury of martial arts, the spears were broken and the guards were on the ground, rendered immobile by the pressing of their pressure points. The Earth benders were also subdued when Shiro created a wall of white fire around them. Shiro and Bethany turned to Long Feng. "Do you give up now," said Shiro. Feng responded by launching two rocks at them. "Wrong answer," said Bethany as she ducked under the rock and launched herself at him with two kunai drawn. She planted the kunai into his hands, pinning him to a wall. "Give me a reason not to kill you," she said. "Don't kill him," said Shiro, "We're heading to Ba Sing Se. We can collect their bounties." "Fine," she said as she immobilized him by hitting his pressure points. Feng looked up at his captors, "Thought you looked familiar. You were in the Dai Li, but that means that you're an earthbender. Then how are you able to bend fire?" "Damn it," said Shiro, "Unfortunately for you, that's a secret. The unfortunate thing is, now I'm gonna have to kill you. Do it Bethany." "Wait," shouted Feng as Bethany pulled out a knife and slit his throat. "It's a wonder it took him that long to remember me," said Shiro, "Oh well. Let's go." Bethany nodded as they rounded up their prisoners and freed the rest of the slaves. "To Ba Sing Se," said Bethany.

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. That would be Nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dragon of the West

Shiro and Bethany were walking through the city of Ba Sing Se. "Damn," said Bethany, "I thought that we would get more for those bounties. I mean Long Feng was one of the most wanted men in the Earth Kingdom." "Would you quit complaining," Shiro said, "I swear, you complain more than anyone I know." "Shut up," she said. They continued walking. Suddenly, a strong scent caught Shiro's nose. "Ginseng tea," he said. "What," said Beth, "what're you talking about now?" "Can't you smell that," he asked, "It smells like heaven." He turned and walked into the tea shop. "Damn it Shiro," she said, "We don't have time for this." "There's always time for a good cup of tea," he said, "besides, this ginseng tea smells very familiar." "What," she said, "Fine; one cup, then we go."

The couple walked in and took a seat. A young woman walked over to them. "What will you have today," she asked. "A ginseng tea if you please," said Shiro. "Oolong for me," said Beth. The waitress smiled and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Shiro looked around the shop. It was decorated like many of the buildings in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. He noticed a stone Pai Sho table in one corner of the room. Above it, there was a tapestry depicting a white lotus. The waitress came back with their tea. "Thank you," said Shiro. "Likewise," said Beth. "I hope you enjoy it," she responded. Shiro brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "This tea is amazing," he said. "The owner of this shop takes remarkable pride in his teas," said the waitress. "Might I possibly meet him," asked Shiro, "to show my appreciation for this wonderful tea." "I'll go ask him," said the waitress before turning and going back into the kitchen. "We really don't have time for you to go off on some weird tangent about tea," said Beth, "What are you thinking?" "You'll see," he responded.

The waitress came back out, "I'm sorry, the owner is busy right now." "That's too bad," said Shiro, "I was going to ask him for a game of Pai Sho. Some other time I guess." Just then, a man walked out of the kitchen. He had a long beard and long grey hair. He wore a hat that hid most of his face. "Is that a challenge," said the man. "Yes," said Shiro. "Very well," said the man. He turned and walked over to the Pai Sho table. Shiro stood up and followed. Beth rolled her eyes and continued to sip her oolong tea.

The two men sat down at the game table. "Before we begin," said Shiro, "I just wanted to say, your ginseng tea is among the best I've tasted. I've only ever had one other that could rival it." "Is that so," said the owner, "Among all of the teas that I sell here, ginseng is my favorite. I believe that my ginseng tea is the best in the world." "I must disagree," said Shiro, "The best ginseng tea in the world is made by my uncle, though I haven't seen him in a few years. Your tea makes me think of him." "Enough talk," said the owner, "Shall we play?" "Of course," said Shiro, "If it's okay with you, I'll go first." "Be my guest," the man responded. Shiro reached into his pile of tiles and pulled out one with the white lotus. He placed it in the center of the board. "I see you favor the White Lotus gambit," said the man, "Not many are left who still cling to the ancient ways." "Those who do can always find a friend," said Shiro. "Then let us play," said the man as he locked eye contact with Shiro. He placed a tile, and Shiro placed a tile on the opposite side of the board, all the while never breaking eye contact. Soon both players had used all of their tiles, but the table had had all of the tiles on it in the shape of a flower, with the white lotus tile in the center. "Welcome Brother, the White Lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets," said the man.

Shiro, the man, and Bethany entered the back room. "What brings you to an Order safe house," asked the man. "Yeah Shiro," said Beth, "Why are we here?" "I just wanted to say hi," said Shiro, "it has been a while since I've seen my favorite uncle." "What," said Beth. The man pulled off his hat, "You didn't have to use the Order's secret Pai Sho technique for that." "Well uncle," said Shiro, "I have other things that I wish to discuss also." Beth's eyes widened in shock, "General Iroh." "My dear," he said, "I haven't been General Iroh for a long time. These days I am Iroh, owner of the Jasmine Dragon." "And Grand Master of the Order of the White Lotus," said Shiro.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, just OC's

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Blind Bandit**

Toph lay on her bed, thinking back to her adventures with Aang and the rest of Team Avatar. During the five years since they defeated the fire nation, Toph grudgingly reconciled with her parents, pressed by Aang's encouragement, and they welcomed her back with open arms. Now seventeen, she ended her extreme rebellious streak, and actually gave some consideration to her parents' feelings, most of the time. The truth of the matter however, was that her parents were still extremely overprotective of her. She felt someone approaching her bedroom door. "What do you want mom," she said. The door opened, "I wanted to tell you that dinner was ready." "Okay," she responded before standing up and following Poppy down the hall to the dining room.

"Did you at least let her know why you had to fight her," asked Bethany as a response to Shiro telling her about his fight with Katara. "Of course not," he said, "That would have confused her further." The angry couple had just left Ba Sing Se after speaking with Grand Lotus Iroh. "So are you going to continue with your stupid quest," she asked him. "Yes," he said, "The Avatar and his 'Gaang' need to know that they aren't as strong as they could be. They're going to need the strength for what's about to happen." "How long," she asked. "Until what," he asked in return. "You know damn well what," she said. "Six months," he said. "Not much time," she said, "and you 'need' to test them." "No," he said, "I need to defeat them to prove to them that they aren't strong enough for the evil that's about to engulf the world." He turned and continued walking. "Where are you headed," she asked. "Gaoling," he responded, "My next opponent is the 'Blind Bandit.'"

After dinner, Toph returned to her room. She waited until she 'felt' her parents go to bed. "About time," she said as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a new version of her previous warrior's clothing. "Time to visit some old friends," she said as she changed clothes. Afterwards, she stealthily exited the manor.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble XII," shouted Xin Fu to the many spectators packed into the large underground stadium, "Tonight I bring you the best earthbenders that the Earth Kingdom has to offer: The Boulder, Big Bad Hippo, The Gopher, The Gecko, and Wild Man. The fighters enter the ring. "Don't forget me Xin Fu," said the young woman with long black hair that jumped down to the stadium. "M…Miss Bei Fong," he rambled. "Come on Xin Fu," Toph shouted back, "I know it's been a while, but I doubt that you forgot my fighting name already." "Very well," he said. He turned back to the crowd, "Tonight we have a special treat. I give you a hero in the war against the fire nation, the inventor of metalbending, and champion of Earth Rumble VI, Toph Bei Fong aka the Blind Bandit." "That's more like it," she said.

Shiro and Bethany entered to packed stadium. "This is insane," she said, "A bunch of drunken idiots watching a bunch of macho idiots hurl rocks at each other. It's barbaric." "Come on," he said, "Lighten up will you. This is the biggest sporting event in the Earth Kingdom, kind of like the Agni Kai tournaments back home." "The Agni Kai is a time honored tradition that is a formal meet of two combatants to resolve a dispute," Beth stated, "This is a bunch of drunks throwing rocks at each other." "Do you ever stop talking," Shiro retorted, "Besides, I have a reason for being here." "What's that," she asked, "other than getting drunk and acting like an idiot." Shiro walked up to the front of the crowd and pointed to the beautiful black-haired girl standing in the ring, "Her."

The tournament progressed, and the final two combatants were Toph and the Boulder. "So big guy, how ya been," said Toph. "The Boulder has been great," he responded, "Since you weren't here, The Boulder's been reigning champ. The Boulder won't go easy on you just because we're old friends. Prepare to lose, Blind Bandit." "Same to you," she said, and the fight got under way. In the end, Toph was the last standing. "No hard feelings huh," she said as she offered the boulder a hand to get up, "Not like last time." "No worries," he said, "The Boulder has no plans to have his rear end handed to him again by a little girl." "Like you just did," she said. They both started laughing. Xin Fu walked up to them and turned to the crowd, "The winner of Earth Rumble XII is the Blind Bandit. Now, for two hundred gold pieces, anyone in the audience can challenge the champion to try to double the amount, as long as you can earthbend."

"That's your plan," said Beth, "Challenge a blind girl. Are you out of your mind?" "You always complain that we're broke," Shiro responded, "This way, I can accomplish my mission and you get two hundred more gold pieces." He turned to the arena and shouted, "I'll take the challenge." He jumped down into the ring. He handed Xin Fu the two hundred gold pieces. "What's our challenger's name," Xin Fu asked. "Shiro," he responded. "Very well," he said, "Next match, the Blind Bandit takes on Shiro. Let the match begin." He jumped out of the ring. "So you think you can beat me," Toph taunted. "I think so," said Shiro, "Yes." She lunged at him.

Every time Toph launched an attack at Shiro, he blocked it. Soon Toph was tired. Shiro wasn't even breaking a sweat. "I thought you would be more of a challenge than Katara was," he said. This shocked Toph, "How do you know Katara?" "I fought her," he responded, "and won." "What did you do to her," she said angrily. "Nothing," he said, "She's fine, resting back at the South Pole. You see, I had to test her worth, just like I'm testing yours." Toph lifted up a huge rock and kicked it at him. He shattered it into a thousand pieces with a well placed punch. He then bent the earth beneath her into a vortex, which pulled her in. She was trapped, her arms pinned to her body. "I win," he said. "Damn it," she said. Xin Fu walked up to him and said, "The new champion, Shiro." He handed him the pouch full of coins. "Would you consider joining us permanently," he said to Shiro. "No thanks," he said, "I've already got a job." Shiro jumped up to Beth and handed her the pouch. "Happy," he said. "Fine," she said as she took it, "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, just the OCs and this story

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Warrior Couple of Kyoshi Island**

Sokka stood on the dock at Kyoshi Island watching the sunset. "So this is where you are," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to gaze at his wife Suki. She walked over beside him. "I never get tired of this," he said. "What," she said. Sokka held up his hands, "This. All of it. The island, the peace, it's great." He turned to her, "and most importantly, being your husband." With that he kissed her passionately.

"Why the hell did I let you drag me out into the middle of the freaking ocean," Bethany complained, "First you spend all of our money on this piece of crap boat, then we spend three days in the middle of freaking nowhere." "Would you chill," said Shiro as he lounged back into his deck chair, "Seriously, all you do is complain. You told me before that you always wanted to meet the legendary Kyoshi warriors." "Yes," she said, "Meet them, not fight them." "What," he said, "Are you afraid that you'll be beaten?" "No," she said, "I'm afraid that I might accidently kill one." "I didn't make you come along," he said. "Don't you dare say that to me," she said solemnly, "I told you after we deserted, I'd follow you anywhere." "I was just kidding," he said, "Jeez, way to get out of character." "Shut up," she said as she slapped him upside the head. "That's better," he said. Soon Kyoshi Island came into view.

Sokka was the first to notice the ship that was speeding into port. "Suki," he said, "Was there a ship scheduled to come in today?" "No," she said noticing it also. "That ship isn't flying any colors," said Sokka, "rally the warriors." She nodded before turning around. The ship pulled into harbor. "Who goes there," said Sokka with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Shiro popped his head up, "My names Shiro. I'm traveling with my wife, and she said that she wanted to see the legendary Kyoshi Warriors." "False alarm Suki," said Sokka. Suki walked out of the shadows wearing her full Kyoshi Uniform. "What did you mean 'false alarm,'" asked Shiro. "You weren't flying any colors," said Sokka, "so to be on the safe side, we rallied the warriors in case you were pirates." "Wow the rumors were true," said Shiro as he and Bethany walked down the gang plank, "You really are a good strategist Sokka." "I don't like to brag," he said, "wait, I never told you my name." His hand went back to the hilt of his blade.

"Damn," said Shiro, "I always blow my cover too soon." He turned to Bethany and said, "Sword." "What do I look like," said Beth, "Your servant?" She tossed him the sword, which he caught and drew from the sheath. It was a solid gold sword with a flame engraved on it and a red leather hilt. Sokka pulled his meteorite sword, and he and Suki took a fighting stance. "Who are you," said Sokka. "I'm tired of repeating myself," he responded, "My name's Shiro. Contrary to what I said earlier, I'm not traveling the world with my wife. In fact we're not even married. Truthfully, I can barely stand being in the same room with her." At that, Bethany landed beside him and elbowed him in the stomach; he doubled over. "Get to the point already," she said. "Right," he said, regaining his composure, "I'm here to test your worth." "What," said Sokka. "I'm going to fight you and your beautiful wife to show you that you aren't as powerful as you think, in the same way I fought and defeated your sister and your friend Toph." "I swear," said Sokka, "If you hurt my sister, I will cut you down right now." Sokka and Suki lunged forward in perfect concert. The other Kyoshi warriors rushed forward also. Shiro dodged Sokka's sword and Suki's fan, while Beth launched at the Kyoshi warriors.

Sokka swung his sword, but Shiro parried, the meteorite and gold clashed in a shower of sparks. After Shiro pushed back Sokka, Suki came at him with her fans and a fury of kicks. Shiro dodged every one before chopping her in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground unconscious. Sokka came at him in a straight lunge with his sword. Shiro spun out of the way. He brought his sword up, knocking Sokka's sword out of his hands. Shiro held the point of the blade to his throat. "You have been weighed and measured," said Shiro, "and you have been found lacking." "What do you want," said Sokka, "to kill me?" "Of course not," said Shiro, "Like I said, I only came to test you. You failed." He sheathed his sword. Sokka stood there in shock. Shiro looked over to see Beth standing among the Kyoshi warriors, who where all tied up and unconscious. "Are you done," she asked. Shiro nodded. They turned toward their boat, and sailed away. Sokka fell to his knees, "How…?"

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just my OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Fire Lord**

Fire Lord Zuko stood on his balcony, overlooking the Fire Nation as the sun set behind, casting long shadows over the city and the Gates of Azulon. "So this is where you are," said a light voice behind him. He turned to see his fiancé, Mai. "I heard that the meeting with the council of elders went well," she said. "Those old fools," he said, "It's like they don't understand that the war is over. They still talk about supremacy and Fire Nation superiority. Peace means nothing to them. I can't get any of my motions passed." "It's going to take time," said Mai, "The Fire Nation has been an enemy to the rest of the world for the past one hundred years. You can't expect everyone to accept peace after that." "I know," said Zuko, "But they have to face the facts; the war is over." "I know that," said Mai, "you know that. Those ancient fools are just that, fools. They don't understand everything that happened, the peace that you and the Avatar are trying to create." "Speaking of Aang," said Zuko, "Have we received word from him at all recently?" "No," said Mai, "not for about six months." "Hmm…," he said. "Well," she said, "It's getting late; I'm heading for bed." They turned to each other and kissed passionately. "I'll be along in a few minutes," he said. She smiled as she turned and exited the room.

Zuko walked over to the balcony door with the intent to close it. He pulled the sliding door closed, but it was stopped by a hand. "Not yet," said the man on the balcony, "We need to talk first." Zuko backed up and shifted to a fighting stance as Shiro walked into the room. "Calm down," said Shiro, "I'm only here to talk… for now." "Who are you," said Zuko, refusing to lower his guard. "My name is Shiro," he responded, "It's been a long time Zuzu." "What," said Zuko. "I suppose it's Fire Lord Zuko now," Shiro said, "You grew up so fast." "Who are you," asked Zuko again. "I told you," he responded, "My name is Shiro. Initially I came here to fight you, but seeing you all grown up has made me nostalgic for the old days, back before the family was broken up." "What are you talking about," said Zuko. "That's right," said Shiro, "You were never told about me. Neither was Azula. Actually, only five people in the entire Fire Nation knew that I existed: Ozai, Ursa, Iroh and Azulon." "What," said Zuko. "I wasn't going to tell you yet," said Shiro, "but now I just can't help myself."

As Shiro was having his meeting with the Fire Lord, the soon-to-be Fire Lady, Mai, was standing in the room she shared with Zuko. She gazed into the mirror, combing her hair. The door behind her opened and shut. Without glancing, she said, "Come on Zuko, a good night's sleep will get your mind off of those asshole council members." "I'm sorry," said the visitor, "Zuko's going to be late." Mai quickly pulled a shuriken and spun around. Who she saw, made the strict ninja warrior gasp. "It's been a while little sister," said Beth as she entered. "No," said Mai as the shuriken fell to the floor, "that's impossible; you're dead." "As far as mother and father knew," said Beth, "That's the one main drawback about being an assassin: everyone that I ever cared for thinks I'm dead." "What," said Mai, "We were told that you were killed in a training exercise." "Ozai was a cruel bastard," said Beth, "It doesn't surprise me that he would lie to that extent." "I can't believe it," said Mai. Bethany held out her arms, "Come here." Mai walked over and the long separated sisters embraced. "What did you mean about Zuko," asked Mai. "You're not only one being visited by a relative long thought dead," she responded, "And I wish that my visit with you was only to see you and catch up on everything I missed, but for reasons I can't explain right now, I have you fight you." Bethany pulled out a kunai and slashed at Mai. The blade cut across her nightgown. "What," said Mai. "Yeah," said Beth, "My boyfriend has this weird self-assigned mission to fight all of the Avatar's friends. Right now, he's fighting your fiancé. Let's just say that I want to see how strong my little sister has gotten." "He's fighting Zuko," she said, "That makes him my enemy." "I guess that makes me your enemy too," said Beth. "I guess so," said Mai as she pulled out a kunai.

Zuko launched a stream of fire straight at Shiro, who in return, held up his hands and redirected the fire out the balcony door. "You're lying," said Zuko. "I didn't expect you to believe me," said Shiro, "I'll tell you what, after you wake up from me knocking you unconscious, you can go down and ask father about it. I'm sure the old bastard would love to tell you all about me and my missions." Zuko formed two fire daggers and lunged at him. Shiro grabbed Zuko's wrists and after a few pokes, he let go. Zuko tried to launch a fireball at him, but all that appeared was a small wisp of flame. "I blocked your chi," said Shiro, "you can't bend." "I don't need to," said Zuko as he grabbed the dual Dao swords that were hanging on the wall. "Very well," said Shiro as he pulled his sword, "maybe this will convince you that I'm telling the truth." Zuko stood in shock as he stared at the sword in Shiro's hand. "That's…," he said. "Azulon's sword," said Shiro, "Given to me by the great Fire Lord himself, but for the sake of my argument, it was a gift from my grandfather. It was given to me a week before he was murdered to save your life by our mother. Whether you want to believe it or not, I am your brother." "Liar," said Zuko as he swung the dual swords at Shiro. Shiro parried, dodged, and swung his sword, knocking one of the Dao swords out of Zuko's hand. Zuko came at him again. This time, Shiro allowed the blades to crash. Shiro spun his arm, disarming Zuko and placing the tip of the sword a mere millimeter away from the Fire Lord's throat. "You're strong little brother," said Shiro, "but not strong enough. I'll give you to the next full moon to get stronger. The day before, meet me at the South Pole. The invitation goes to your fiancé as well." "Leave Mai out of this," said Zuko. "Can't do that," said Shiro, "While we were fighting here, my associate was confronting the future Fire Lady. Don't worry though Beth wouldn't kill her own sister." "What," said Zuko. "Good night Zuzu," said Shiro as he chopped Zuko in the back of the neck hard enough to render him unconscious.

As Shiro sheathed his sword, Bethany appeared beside him. He turned to look at her, only to find her covered in slash wounds. "What happened to you," he asked. "She was stronger than I thought," said Beth, "besides, I could ask you the same." Shiro placed his hand on his chest where Zuko had slashed a ten inch long cut. "Wow," said Shiro, "I didn't even notice that. Oh well. Let's go to the well so I can heal us." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, and they faded into darkness.

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, just my OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Leading Up to the Final Test**

As the sun illuminated her room, Katara woke up, shaking the sleep from her mind. She placed her hand on her neck where she would have normally found her betrothal necklace. It had been about two months since she lost it to Shiro. She let out a deep sigh as she stood up, allowing the covers to fall from her mostly nude body. She bent water from the kettle over the fire in the corner of the room to her wash basin and proceeded to wash herself. After she was finished, she dressed in her newly made water-bender warrior outfit. It resembles her original outfit made with leather. She walked to the door and opened it to find her father about to knock. "Dad," she said surprised, "What are you doing here?" "What kind of a greeting is that," he asked. "Sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's better," he said as she let go, "as for the reason I'm here, a messenger hawk arrived today with a message for you." He held out a rolled up piece of parchment. She grabbed it from him, "Is it from Aang?" Hakoda shook his head. Katara unrolled it.

_Dearest Katara,_

_ Since I defeated you two months ago, I've thought about you often. I still have your necklace as it pertains to this letter. I'm sure that you've been training nonstop since our fight due to of the off-chance that you might see me again. That's why I'm writing this, I'm coming to the South Pole on the day before the day of the next full moon to give you the chance to take back your precious necklace._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Shiro_

Katara stared in disbelief. "That arrogant son-of-a-bitch," she said as she crumpled the parchment. "He's coming here," said Hakoda, "that bastard that drugged you and stole your betrothal necklace?" She nodded, "This time, he'll be the one who's unconscious."

* * *

Toph felt the heat from the morning sun on her face, causing her to awaken. "Damn morning," she said, "Damn life." She stood up and walked to her bedroom door. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard her parents talking. "I don't think we should tell her about this letter," said Lao, "If she finds out about this, she'll run away again and may not come back this time." "It doesn't matter," said Poppy, "Toph isn't a child any more. She is a young woman who has a right to know that she received a letter, and as her parents, we should respect her decision whatever it is." Toph smiled as her respect for her mother grew. Lao continued, "I agree. She is no longer a child, so I will not stand by as she goes off on a childish quest." Toph's smile changed to a frown as she sighed. She felt her parents set the rolled up parchment on the counter. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a plain white dress and put it on.

After dressing, Toph walked to the kitchen where her family was eating breakfast. She picked up an apple and walked over to the table and sat down. "Mother," she said, "Just out of childish curiosity, did I receive a letter recently?" "Why do you ask," said Lao. "Just a hunch," she replied as she took a bite out of the apple. "No," said Lao. If Toph didn't know that he was lying, she certainly felt it. She never told her parents about her ability to tell if people were lying. She finished her apple, stood up, and walked over to throw away the core. As she turned around she quickly grabbed the note and hid it up her sleeve. "I'm going into town," she said. "Not without an escort," said Lao. "No thanks," said Toph as she walked out the front door.

As she walked through the town, Toph held the letter in her hand. "This is one of those times that I wish I wasn't blind," she said to herself. Just then, she felt the presence of two familiar people. She turned in the direction from which she felt it and continued walking, "I'm sure they'll help me." She walked into the tavern. The host recognized her right away, "Miss Bei Fong, how are you today?" "Fine," she said, "I just came in to see some old friends." She walked over to the bar, where she was greeted by a friend from the war. "Look Pipsqueak," said the Duke, "It's Toph." "I thought it was you two," said Toph, "Good to hear you again." "It has been a while," said Pipsqueak. "So," said Toph, "How have you guys been?" "Well," started the Duke, "After the war ended, we decided to travel the world looking for our old gang. We went to Lake Laogai, were you and the others said you saw Jet, but there were no signs of anyone." "So how have you been," said Pipsqueak. "Okay," she said, "actually I was wondering if one of you could help me out." She pulled out a letter, "Can read this to me? My parents tried to hide it from me." "Sure," said the Duke.

_Dear Bandit,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sure that you aren't reading this letter yourself, as that would be weird since you are blind. To the point, this letter is to inform you that I will let you attempt to regain your honor that you so humiliatingly lost at Earth Rumble XII. Meet me at the South Pole on the day before the day of the next full moon. While you're there, you can say hi to Katara. Anyway, see ya._

_Until then,_

_Shiro_

"That asshole," she said. "Who is he," asked Pipsqueak. "An earthbender that has it out for me," she said, "He also attacked Katara." "An earthbender," said the Duke, "but why would an Earth Kingdom native have a problem with you." "No idea," she said, "When I fought him, he said that he was testing me. Maybe he's a Fire Nation loyalist from the former Earth Kingdom colonies. Anyway, I need to figure out a way to get to the South Pole." "We can take you," said Pipsqueak, "We're running with a cargo ship; our next stop is the South Pole. It'll take about two weeks to get there, which would put you there about two days before the full moon. That is, if we leave today." She nodded, "I guess that my parents are just going to have to deal with me and my childish quests." "Meet us at the dock in about an hour and a half. She nodded before going home one last time.

Sokka stood on the edge of the dock holding a letter in his hand. That morning when he woke up, he went to the aviary to see Hawky. When he arrived, he found a new hawk carrying a message. After he read it he went to the dock to watch the sun rise. "Sweetie, what's wrong," asked Suki as she walked up behind him. "This," he said as he handed her the letter.

_Dear Sokka and Suki,_

_Bethany and I really enjoyed our visit to Kyoshi Island. I'm sorry we defeated you so easily. I really hope you took the past month to train and get better because I'm offering you the chance to regain some of that honor you lost. Meet me on the day before the day of the next full moon at the South Pole. See ya there._

_Sincerely,_

_Shiro_

_P.S. Bring Ty Lee along. You'll understand later._

"Rematch," said Suki. Sokka nodded. Suki turned around and headed to the Kyoshi Warrior barracks, as Sokka walked toward the docked ship.

* * *

Zuko's trademark scowl was plastered on his face as he headed to the prison tower where his father was held. Shiro's words replayed in his mind. _"I'm your elder brother."_ "He has to be lying," said Zuko, "I don't have a brother. I never had a brother." He walked up to the cell were Ozai was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "To what honor do I owe a visit from the Fire Lord," said Ozai snidely. "I need information," said Zuko, "Who is Shiro?" Ozai smiled, "What did he tell you?" "He said that he was my brother," said Zuko, "Is he telling the truth." Ozai nodded. "Why was I never told about him," shouted Zuko. "Officially," said Ozai, "he died when you were a year old. He was eight. He showed impressive potential as a master firebender and was taken and trained to be the Fire Nation's greatest assassin." "So it's true then," said Zuko, "he is my brother. Tell me everything there is to know about him." "After you were born," Ozai began, "Your mother and I presented you to Azulon. Shiro was very protective of you. Azulon called you a worthless addition to the royal line, and Shiro, the brazen little fool, ran forward and shot a fireball at him, but it wasn't just any fireball, it was a white fireball. The truth was that Shiro was always a firebending prodigy, much like your sister, only better. Azulon secretly wanted to train Shiro personally, but since he was my only child, he couldn't, at least not until you were born. The first time ever that Shiro used white fire was when we presented you. After that, Azulon declared him officially dead and proceeded to train him as an assassin." "If that's true," said Zuko, "Then where has he been the past 20 years?" "After Azulon was killed, he remained loyal to me for about a decade," Ozai explained, "then for some reason, he deserted along with your girlfriend's elder sister." "Is there anything useful that you can tell me," asked Zuko. "There is," said Ozai, "but I'm not going to." "Fine," said Zuko as he turned around and walked away.

Zuko walked to the room he shared with Mai to find her and some servants packing. "Is the ship ready," asked Zuko. "Yes sir," said one of the servants. "Good," said Zuko, "all of you are dismissed." The servants bowed and exited the room. "I'm guessing that it didn't go so well," said Mai. "Actually," said Zuko, "he was a lot more forthcoming than I thought he would be." "Do you think he's playing an angle," she asked. "Maybe," said Zuko, "but I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to worry about is getting to the South Pole by the day before the day of the next full moon."

* * *

Shiro and Bethany were walking down a long hallway that led to one of the many secret meeting rooms of the Order of the White Lotus. Shiro pushed open the large stone doors that depicted the lotus tile. In the room, there sat the highest members of the Order. At the head spot of the table, there sat Grand Lotus Iroh. To his right, there sat the head of the Order's Earthbending forces and king of Omashu, Master Bumi. To Iroh's left, there sat the head of the Firebending forces, Master Jeong Jeong. To Bumi's right, there sat the head of the Waterbending forces, Master Pakku. To Jeong Jeong's left, there sat the head of the Order's non-bending forces, Master Piandao. Beside him was an empty chair. As Shiro and Beth walked in, he stopped. Beth gave him a small peck on the cheek and said, "Good luck." Then she sat in the empty chair.

Iroh cleared his throat and stood up, "As grand master, I call this meeting of the High Council of the Order of the White Lotus to order. Today, high apprentice Shiro has come to us with a petition. Are there any comment's before we begin?" He looked around. No one spoke, "no, then you may begin." "Thank you Uncle," said Shiro as he bowed, "and thank you to all of you for time. I'll get right to the point. Whether any of you know it or not, war is returning to the world. Before any of you object to what I'm saying, I understand the Order's policy of non-involvement. In this coming war, the ones that will decide the outcome are the Avatar and his close circle of friends. However, as of now, none of them are strong enough. Hell, I'm not strong enough, none of us are. My petition is to test them, their strengths, their weaknesses, their morals, and their overall ability to do what is right, and afterwards, train them in where they are lacking. That is all." "Any comment's before we vote," asked Iroh. Pakku stood, "I'm concerned about these tests. We all know what you're capable of. How do we know that you will stop with just testing and training?" "I understand your concerns Master Pakku," said Shiro, "Two of those that I will be testing are your grandchildren. Another one that will be tested is Mistress Bethany's sister, and still another is my only brother, and Grand Master Iroh's nephew. I promise that I will not intentionally injure them severely." Pakku nodded and sat down. "Any others," said Iroh. Bethany stood up, "I would address the council. If the petition passes, I will be accompanying him as he tests them. If the battles become life threatening, I will stop them. Thank you." She sat back down, "I motion that we put it to a vote. "Is there a second," asked Iroh. "I second," said Bumi. "All those in favor," said Iroh. Beth, Bumi, and Piandao said, "Aye." "Opposed." Pakku and Jeong Jeong said, "Nay." "Ayes have it," said Iroh, "The petition has passed. The order will support you in any way." Shiro bowed, "Thank you."

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later**, (Two days before the day of the full moon)

Katara walked up to the dock to join her father. "What are you doing," she asked. "There's a ship coming in from the Earth Kingdom," said Hakoda. Katara looked out over the horizon. "I hate to tell you this," she said, "but I see three ships." Hakoda grabbed a telescope, "The ship from the Earth Kingdom is the one to the east. The one in the middle looks a lot like one of our old ships. It's flying both Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe flags. The last looks like a Fire Nation ship. It's flying the royal seal." "Zuko," said Katara, "I wonder why he's here." "We can ask him when he pulls into port," said Hakoda.

Katara and Hakoda walked out to the end of the dock where the three ships were dropping anchor. "Dad, Katara," shouted Sokka as he jumped from the ship. Suki and Ty Lee followed. "Sokka," said Hakoda. "What are you doing here," asked Katara, "That goes to you too Zuko." Sokka turned around to see Zuko and Mai walking towards them. "It's good to see you too," said Zuko. "Katara," someone shouted, "Sokka, Suki, Zuko." They all turned around to see Toph running towards them. Pipsqueak and the Duke followed. "Okay," said Katara, "Not that I'm not glad to see all of you, but what the hell's going on." Sokka pulled out his letter, "I was challenged to a rematch." "You too," said Toph as she pulled out hers. "Apparently," said Zuko, "We're all here for the same thing." Katara pulled out her crumpled up note, "Shiro." "So," said Suki, "We were all attacked by the same person for no apparent reason." "Can we move this conversation inside," said Toph, "I'm really freaking cold." "Sure," said Katara, "We'll go to the meeting hall."

"So," said Sokka, "What do we know about this 'Shiro' guy?" "He told me that he used to be an assassin for the Fire Nation," Katara said, "but for some reason, he deserted. He said that he had to test my worth." "Well," said Toph, "he told you more than he told me, but he did mention the worth thing." "Same here," said Sokka. Suki turned to Zuko, "Since he was from the Fire Nation, do you know anything?" "Officially he didn't exist," said Zuko, "All records of him were erased before my father's fall from power." Toph turned towards him, "You're holding something back. I can feel it." "Only because I'm not sure yet," said Zuko. "So all we really know is how little we really know," said Mai. "Mai's right," said Sokka, "we need to strategize. What do we know about his fighting style?" "He's an amazing swordsman," said Zuko, "and he can block chi. Plus, he's a firebending prodigy." "That's impossible," said Katara, "He's a waterbender." "No," said Toph, "he's an earthbender." "He can't be all of them," said Ty Lee, "Only the Avatar can do that." "Speaking of the Avatar," said Zuko, "Where's Aang?" Katara looked away, "I don't know. He vanished about six months ago." "What," said Sokka, "what do you mean he vanished?" "One morning I woke up and he was gone," said Katara, "I traveled around for awhile looking for him. When I was in the Si Wong Desert, Shiro attacked me and defeated me. He drugged me, and when I woke up, I was here. Apparently, Appa flew me home. Anyway, I have no idea where Aang went." "I'm sure he's fine where ever he is," said Sokka, "He is the Avatar after all." "That doesn't mean I can't worry," said Katara. Silence filled the room. Hakoda broke it, "It's getting late. Why don't you all finish discussing this in the morning. All of you are welcome to stay in the guesthouses on the palace grounds."

* * *

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of it's characters

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Test: Part One: Waterbending Rematch**

That next day, after waking up, Katara and the rest of Team Avatar had breakfast before going out to train one last time before facing Shiro due to the fact that it was the day before the day of the full moon. That evening, the team plus Ty Lee, Mai, Pipsqueak and the Duke sat together in the meeting hall finishing dinner. "Maybe he forgot," said Ty Lee after Katara mentioned that the day was almost over, and Shiro never showed up. "I doubt it," said Zuko, "He seemed serious when he told me. This must be part of his plan." Just then, Hakoda rushed in, "Everyone, an Airship is headed this way." They all rushed out.

As the gang gathered outside, the airship came into view. It continued to fly towards them until it finally began to descend. It landed in a large clearing. They rushed over to see Pakku come down the gangplank. "Pakku," said Katara, "What are doing here?" She rushed over and hugged him. "Katara," he said, "I'm sorry." "What do mean," she said. "He's talking about me," said someone behind him. Katara looked up and saw Shiro and Bethany. "You," she said. She turned back to Pakku, "What's going on?" "After we fight," said Shiro, "Everything will be made clear." "You think you can just come to the water tribe and fight some of the strongest fighters in the world," said Hakoda. "Of course not," Shiro said, "I would never do that… I'd show off first." He turned to an open ice field. He made an Earthbending move, and a large arena shaped rock formation rose out of the ground, with a huge arched doorway. The gaang stood in awe. "That's where we'll fight," said Shiro, "Let's go." He began walking towards the structure. Bethany followed, as did the others.

As they entered the stadium, the gang marveled at Shiro's handiwork. The arena was surrounded by stone bleachers. It had an earthen floor, and in the center, there was a pool of water. Shiro turned to the group, "I'll fight you in the same order I fought you before, which means that Katara is first. The rest of you will sit over there on the bleachers." Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Toph, Bethany, Zuko, Mai, Pipsqueak, Pakku, Hakoda, and the Duke walked over and sat down. Shiro and Katara walked out to the arena.

Katara and Shiro faced each other. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here," she said, "Give it back." Shiro pulled out her necklace, "Do you mean this? Like I said before, take it back?" Katara bent two water whips and swung them at him. He dodged. "Come on now," he taunted, "The same tricks won't work twice." He formed a staff made of ice. "To give you a fair chance," he said, "I won't bend at all. I'll only use this staff." "Now you're just underestimating me," she said as she formed ice claws on her fingers. She launched them at him, but he spun the staff around and blocked them all. She again formed ice claws, this time, making them longer and sharper. She rushed toward him, slashing furiously. "That's a new trick," said Sokka from the stands. "It's smart though," said Mai, "That allows her to fight close range." "It's also more dangerous," said Hakoda.

Shiro blocked her slashes with the staff. He was stunned at her speed and ferocity. A smile broke out on his face. Katara continued her assault. He continued to parry. He used the staff and vaulted over her, but Katara followed his movements. As he landed, she swung her claw around and slashed open his side. In the stands, Bethany jumped up, "No way." Pakku shared her surprise. Shiro groaned as his hand went to his side. He dropped his staff, which melted as it hit the ground. Katara stood over him. "Are you going to finish me," he said, "I'd understand if you wanted to." Her claws melted. "Don't move," she said, "If you do, you'll bleed out." She formed water around her hands as she walked up to him. When she got to him, she placed her hand on his wound, and it began to heal. "Don't misunderstand," she said, "I'm only healing you because you still have to fight Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko." He smiled, "Of course." He pulled out her necklace again, "You can have this back now. You passed." "What," she said. "I told you I wanted to test your worth," he said, "and you passed. If the others have improved as much as you, I may be in trouble." Katara stood up and walked over to the stands.

After Shiro stood up, Bethany walked over to him. "Are you okay," she asked. "Yeah," he said. "So you're still going to fight," she said. He nodded. "Did I ever tell you that you're an idiot," she said. "More times than I can count," he said. He turned to everyone else, "Toph, you're next." Toph smirked as she walked into the arena, "Don't think you're going to beat me as easily this time."

* * *

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody. I know it's been a while since I've updated this one, so without further ado, I give you Book 1: Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any related the characters, except for my OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Final Test: Part Two: The Bandit Strikes Back**

Toph and Shiro stood and faced each other.

"You can start whenever you're ready," said Shiro.

Toph nodded and proceeded to stomp her foot on the ground, to get a sense of the layout of the field, and something else. She smirked when she felt that there was something under the ground. She stomped her foot again and raised her hand. A medium sized chunk of rock shot out of the ground, and she caught it in her hand. The rock was a dull grey color with shiny lines running through it. Shiro tilted his head and looked at her questioningly.

"What kind of rock is that," asked Zuko.

"Silver ore," said Hakoda, "This area has been known to have some silver deposits."

"I didn't know that," said Sokka.

"Usually it's really deep beneath the ground, which in turn is usually really deep beneath the snow," Hakoda continued.

Back on the field, Toph held the ore in her hands, and in a single movement, she separated the rock from the metal. She formed the metal around her right hand to form a claw, much like how Katara did with ice, and armor all the way up her arm. She suddenly launched forward using her Earthbending to propel her, catching Shiro off guard.

"Oh shit," said Shiro as he raised his hands up to form a wall of earth.

It wasn't enough however, as Toph's silver claw cut right through it. Shiro dodged by pulling a Matrixesque move, causing the claw to pass through the empty space that was previously occupied by his head. He fell back on his hands, which Toph felt through her seismic sense. She moved her foot, and his hands were sucked into the ground, as were his feet. He was trapped in a Yoga Wheel Pose.

Toph walked up to him, "Do you give up?"

He grumbled, "Yes."

She flicked her wrist, and his hands and feet were released, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Damn," said Sokka, "I don't ever think I've ever seen Toph that aggressive before."

"That's because we haven't," said Katara, "He must have really made her mad."

"He didn't make me mad," said Toph, "He humiliated me in front of the whole Earth Rumble arena. This was payback."

Bethany walked over to Shiro, who was still on the ground, "You just got your own ass handed to you by little girl."

"Technically," said Shiro, "She's 17, which makes her a woman, not a little girl, and it's not the first time I've been beaten by a woman. In case you forgot, Twenty minutes ago, Katara almost killed me, not to mention all of the times you've almost killed me."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, "How are you going to handle the next fight?"

"Two on one," he said, "Both of them versus me."

"That's suicide, and you know it," she said.

"They're non-benders," he said, "Plus, part of their skill is their ability to fight together, and I'm testing all of their skills."

She shook her head, "Oh well; don't come crying to me when one of them severs one of your limbs."

She turned and walked back to the stands. Shiro turned and faced everyone.

"Sokka and Suki are next," he said.

The aforementioned couple looked at each other before turning back to Shiro.

"Which one of us is first," asked Sokka.

"Both of you," he said in response.

* * *

Please review


End file.
